Permanent magnet direct current motors with face type commutators are used for submerged fuel pump applications in automotive vehicles and other applications. These electric motors must be small and compact, have a long life, operate in a corrosive environment, be economical to manufacture and operate and be essentially maintenance free.
There are face type commutators which have tangs for the connection of armature windings to the commutator that extend radially outward from the side of commutator and are bent axially upward away from the armature windings. This arrangement requires substantial axial space for the commutator thereby increasing the length of the armature and commutator and or reducing the size of the wire and the quantity of wire on the armature.
Another face type commutator has tangs located in a plane perpendicular to the axis of armature rotation as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,171. With this arrangement of the tangs and commutator segments the tangs are heat staked, as required in some armatures. The procedures employed for making the electrical connection between commutators and coil leads include welding and heat staking. For heat staking to be employed the tangs must be relatively thick material. If thin section tangs are employed as in the case of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,171, it is necessary to bond the wires of the armature coils to the tangs by solder or by an adhesive or some similar procedure that will not assure a firm and durable mechanical connection between the winding leads and the commutator segments.